


Five Things That Never Happened to Sohma Rin

by springgreen



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: 5 Things, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/pseuds/springgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they show their gratitude for having a normal child, a child they can love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to Sohma Rin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Umadoshi, who requested anything _Fruits Basket_

1.

They drown little Isuzu in affection from the moment she's born; kisses from her mother and hugs from her father. They coddle her and spoil her when the doctor diagnoses her with asthma, and they spend a fortune on inhalers and air cleaners. She's given tea with honey and lemon when she stays at home sick and wheezing, read stories as she's tucked in for bed.

This is how they show their gratitude for having a normal child, a child they can love.

When she asks her parents how they can be so happy with her, her mother smiles at her, hugs her close, says, "How could we not?"

* * *

2.

She's grown to need the feel of Haru's shirt against her cheek, his chin resting on her head, the awkward fit of their bodies. But when he asks her to kiss him, she jerks up and trips, unused to her newly-tall body.

She tells him she can't let him, not with Akito around. He folds in like crumpled tissue.

She tells herself it's to keep him safe, not her terror of soft, cottony embraces wearing away her walls.

* * *

3.

Shigure says yes and hates himself as he fucks her. He grabs her hair, hears Ren's voice as she gasps in pain. She bites his lip; it's Akito slapping his face. He slams into her, no finesse at all, remembers walking in on Kureno and Akito in bed.

When he comes, he's so far inside the main Sohma house that it takes him a few seconds to realize that his face is wet from Rin's tears.

He gets up, reties his obi, says, "The curse is already breaking." He can almost see Akito in the debris of her eyes, and for a few seconds, he's satisfied.

* * *

4.

She exists in darkness, enclosed by four walls. Her world is ten steps by eight, and the occasional splinter of light that creeps in hurts her eyes. She is Ren, she is the Cat, she is Shigure and Kureno and Honda Tohru.

She doesn't remember her original name.

The boy comes in; she throws up her hands and starts begging. He clips her hair, nicks her scalp, hits her as he rants about everyone leaving.

"Everyone's gone, but you'll still stay with me, won't you?" he asks, like always, before he leaves again.

* * *

5.

"It's gone," Rin says. "It's gone."

"Eh?" says Haru. "What?"

"The bond. It's gone."

Haru reaches out to her before remembering she broke up with him, tries to disguise his aborted hug as a scratch to the head. But there's so much hurt in her eyes that he can't help himself, and he ends up compromising by tucking her now-short hair behind her ear.

"Isn't... that good?" he asks.

She starts crying, beautiful face red and wrinkled, tears and snot everywhere.

"It was supposed to be you," she keeps repeating between the sobs, and this time, he can't stop himself, nor does he want to, and she's finally in his arms again, and this time, he knows she cares.


End file.
